Project: Sing me a Dream
by HypnoticWords
Summary: AU. Alfred sueña con tocar la cima del mundo musical pero debe enfrentarse con las trampas que trae consigo ese nuevo mundo. Un proyecto nuevo para encontrar a la próxima gran estrella es su primer objetivo a conquistar y a la par descubrir que ha llamado demasiado la atención de uno de los iconos de ese mundo. RusAme y parejas varias.


Hola! Si ya se que dicen que debería estar avanzando al menos la historia de We Only Just Get Started, la de Kiss my Kiss away y al menos reportar algo de la Bratva, pero me ganaba el deseo de publicar esta historia!

Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Había muchos quienes soñaban con entrar al grande y traicionero mundo de la música. De manera inocente esperaban que la primera canción a la que pudieran darle un ritmo y una letra los lanzara directo a la cima de la fama para disfrutar de todo lo que pudiera darles, siendo bueno o malo. Aferrarse tanto como pudieran a esa vida glamurosa hasta que pudieran lanzar una segunda canción. Para muchos ese sueño funcionaba, aquellos que lograban dar con el blanco la primera vez sabían como se sentía estar en la cima del mundo, pero también sentían como este mundo tenía una faceta cruel, de lo más alto a de regreso del fango de donde habían salido habían caído demasiados. De ser reconocidos como la próxima gran voz de su generación a ser rápidamente olvidados, desapareciendo sin notar que ya no eran aquel gran éxito que llegaron a ser el mes pasado cuando su canción había llegado al top de las listas. Pero nadie tomaba en cuenta la realidad, estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a los televisores en sus casas o con las narices sumidas entre las páginas de las revistas y periódicos que ahorraban el trabajo de las personas de mirar a la verdadera desgracia en la que caían.

En ese mismo instante, Alfred, un estudiante de no más de 16 años volvía a fantasear con ver su rostro por todas partes. Escuchar su voz entonando las miles de canciones que había escrito el mismo en el reverso de sus cuadernos durante 7 años, que esas mismas canciones fueran conocidas por todo el mundo y si alguien casualmente la empezara a tararear en la calle alguien más sabría la letra, sabría quien la había compuesto y la atesoraría como un gran tesoro pues marcó alguna etapa de su vida. Sí, era eso lo que más deseaba y el tema principal de todos sus sueños mientras atendía el café de su padre.

Sus ilusiones lo absorbían, con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano y la vista fija en la ventana pero perdida en la eternidad podría pasarse horas ahí o al menos el suficiente tiempo para que lo dieran por una estatua, un muerto o alguien aprovechara esa posición y quietud extrañas para dibujarlo como empezó a hacer un chico en la mesa más cercana al puesto de el rubio, sin preocuparse demasiado si este lo captaba, sabía que no lo haría por que Alfred llevaba el suficiente tiempo en esa pose como para que se hubiera enterado.

Estaba todo tan bien. Los gritos de sus fanáticos alabándolo mientras se abría camino entre ellos para entrar al estudio seguido de hermosas chicas de turno. Sí, podía escuchar como gritaban todos su nombre y el humildemente saludando con una coqueta sonrisa a los que estaban tan cerca como los multiples guardias los dejaran pasar. Todos aclamando su nombre.

Alfred. Alfred. Alfred.

¡Alfred!

Sí, todos habían vencido a los guardias y lo rodeaban. Sus manos intentando tomarlo y aun gritando tan extasiados de conocer a su ídolo. Pero algo perturbó esa hermosa fantasía. El tono de los gritos no eran de emoción, eran de enojo.

¡Alfred F. Jones!

¿Por qué todos parecían odiarlo ahora? ¡Todo se había vuelto inestable! Ese sueño se había convertido en una horrible pesadilla. Todos lo rodeaban. Todos le gritaban. Alguien le jaló de su costosa chaqueta para que cayera en el duro suelo. El suelo de la cafetería, el suelo real.

– ¡ALFRED DEJA DE FANTASEAR EN EL TRABAJO! –

Todos sus fanáticos furiosos se esfumaron solo para dejar ver el rostro rojo y fruncido de su tutor. Los abucheos se fueron, ahora solo era el ruido de la cafetera y la risa ocasional de alguno de los clientes que haya podido observar la escena.

Le observó con los ojos abiertos como platos justo antes de mover su cabeza un poco para terminar de reaccionar de aquella fantasía que se había tornado turbia. Hizo una mueca, buscando apoyo para levantarse del suelo – Geez, Arthur. No tenías que tirarme al suelo de esa manera. – El inglés solo rodó los ojos, dándole poca importancia a las quejas que le daba el rubio.

Arthur era su Tío, ahora su tutor legal. Tenía una admiración especial con el inglés pues era bastante inteligente y astuto, aunque la faceta de ser un caballero y después convertirse en un pirata mal hablado era lo que más le gustaba. Extrañamente Arthur no era mucho mayor que él, no es que fuera de su edad, pero el otro solo le llevaba al menos unos 7 años cuando mucho. Debía ser porque la familia de su madre siempre fue bastante extensa.

– Apresúrate, tienes que llevar estos cafés a las mesas. ¡Pero muévete idiota! –

Alfred sonrió terminando de levantarse en un brinco – ¡Señor, Sí Señor! – Arthur iba a decirle algo, pero se rindió. Los comentarios suyos parecían no afectarle a este y era hora de que tomara su té. Terminaría teniendo canas a temprana edad.

Tomó los cafés que el inglés gruñón le había indicado, colocándolos en una bandeja y maniobrando con ella mientras salía de detrás del mostrador. No se olvido de pasar por la computadora portátil que siempre traía para conectarla a las bocinas del local y darle un ambiente, lo que muchos apreciaban. Subió el volumen, la canción era de uno de los cantantes más famosos hasta el momento. Uno muy curioso, tendía a cambiar mucho los ritmos de sus canciones, explorando desde el pop dance hasta canciones de rock. Pero era lo genial de ese sujeto. Lo único malo es que no tenía como describir su físico, parecía que no le agradaba que le tomaran fotos.

Movió su cabeza y tarareó la canción, estaba en otro idioma del que no conocía más que pocas palabras pero eso no lo detenía de querer cantarla. Se movió ágil entre las mesas entregando los cafés. Casi todos los que asistían al café sabían como era el rubio que atendía ahí, les divertía verlo entregar las cosas y bailar detrás del mostrador.

Giró sobre su propio eje, ya había aprendido como hacerlo sin dejar caer ninguno de los vasos de café. Era más divertido hacerlo enfrente del inglés, lo ponía nervioso cuando hacía eso y hacía expresiones bastante graciosas.

– ¡Hey! ¡Alfred! ¡Ten cuidado con mi café! –

Se detuvo un momento para ubicar de donde había salido la voz, al fondo en una de las mesas estaba un albino junto a otros de sus compañeros de colegio. Casi todos ellos con sueños diferentes al suyo; Kiku quería ser diseñador de Videojuegos (le había prometido que el primero que hiciera al héroe le pondría Alfred), Francis estaba planeando en incursionar en el mundo de la moda (era muy bueno con ello), Feliciano y Felicia solo podían pensar en ser unos grandes chefs para cumplir con la tradición de su familia. Solo aquel albino que se llamaba Gilbert tenía uno más o menos parecido al suyo. Fue hasta ellos corriendo, en el ultimo tramo se dejó deslizar hasta topar con la mesa. – Sabes que nunca se me derrama ninguno, soy un experto con estas cosas – Afirmó. Dejó la charola y se sentó en la mesa junto a los otros.

Los vasos volaron, dejando uno solo en la charola – Sí, sí como digas. Vamos a ir a una fiesta en la noche, ¿Quieres venir? – Gilbert se relajó casi como si se estuviera derritiendo en el sillón.

– ¡Claro! Me hace falta salir y no quiero quedarme en casa hoy. Oí que Francis iba a visitar a Arthur hoy – Se giraron todos a mirar al francés que no hizo nada más que reír ante la acusación.

– Así que. ¿Ibas a recortarte la barba, eh? – Gilbert no tardó en acusarlo.

Levanto las manos como si lo estuvieran apuntando con un arma, pero su gesto divertido no desaparecía – Me declaro culpable. ¿Acaso no te quieres unir, mon chér Alfred? – insinuó el francés.

Alfred colocó una cara de entre juego y asco – ugh, no. No quiero no saber que es lo que hacen cuando vienes a casa – Ni tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo nunca, no entendía que es lo que podía verle el francés a Arthur ni que era lo que hacía que el inglés aunque insultara a Francis lo dejara pasar a la casa.

– Ve~ Alfred. No sabía que tenías un admirador secreto – la italiana le llamó la atención, se había ocupado en patear al francés mientras el alemán (o prusiano, no sabía que manía tenía Gilbert con Prusia) lo picaba. ¿Admirador? Sonrió, claro que tendría admiradores no solo uno.

– ¿De verdad? – Se mordió la lengua – Digo, claro, es obvio. Tengo cientos de ellos –

El alemán soltó una carcajada de burla, golpeando la espalda del otro – ¡Que buen chiste! – al americano no le dio tanta gracia eso – Pero enserio, ese sujeto de la mesa que esta cercana a la puerta no dejaba de mirarte mientras estabas en tu trance – Señaló a la mesa, por más curiosidad que nada, Alfred se volteó ocultándose un poco para observar a quien le habían indicado.

Ver a quien supuestamente era su admirador no supo si le agradaba o no. Tenía el cabello platinado y bastante alborotado, alrededor de su cuello una bufanda y ropas un tanto extrañas, como si no quisiera que nadie lo viera. – Pues es bastante extraño – se deslizó de nuevo para caer sentado, pensando.

– Alfred-san, ¿ese café es suyo? – El japonés dejó su juego portátil de una vez para señalar el vaso grande de café que nadie había tocado.

El rubio parpadeó, negando con la cabeza – Creo que olvide entregarlo – se levantó tomando el café, riendo un poco.

Gilbert solo sonrío de lado, desaprobándolo – Que mal servicio das, Jones. –

Alfred hizo una mueca – Eso no es lo que dijo tu hermana anoche – y antes de que le cayera un zapato en la cabeza, huyó con el café.

– ¡Alfred! –

Corría gran riesgo haciendo eso, pero Gilbert estaba en esa lista de personas a las que le hacía gracia molestar. Y como era casi igual a él, su relación era a base de bromas el uno con el otro.

Pasó por toda la tienda buscando la mesa indicada antes de que el café se enfriara más, o tendría grandes problemas con Arthur si a quien le pertenecía el café se quejaba de que había llegado tarde y frío. La última vez que pasó eso el inglés lo encerró en su cuarto sin tele, borró sus partidas de todos los videojuegos y le obligo a comer de lo que preparaba. Podía ser demasiado cruel y quería salvar su mente de caer en esa locura de nuevo.

Llegó a la mesa, dejando el vaso de café en esta y sonriendo un poco torpe a modo de disculpa – Lamento la tardanza, le puedo dar un pastelillo gratis para compensar – ofreció. Se fijó mejor en el cliente. Un pequeño rojo le subió por la cara, ¡Era el supuesto admirador que no había dejado de mirarlo!

El otro escondió un cuaderno en el que había estado trabajando apenas notó al otro. Tomó el café y levantó su rostro para mirar al rubio. Tenía un par de ojos extraños. Violetas. – Nyet. Así esta bien – llevó su mano al bolsillo y dejó un billete de cien sobre la mesa antes de levantarse y retirarse tan rápido que no dio tiempo a Alfred de salir del shock o extraño trance en el que había caído.

Chasqueó la lengua, tomó el billete y debajo de este había una pequeña nota.

"_Seguiré viniendo hasta que el PSmD empiece"_

_Иван Брагинский_

¿PSmD? ¿Qué era el PSmD? ¿Iba a seguir viniendo hasta que esa cosa extraña empezara? La firma se le hacía demasiado conocida. Sabía que la había visto en otro lugar o al menos esos extraños trazos los había podido apreciar, estaba seguro que era en alguna pagina de internet.

Como fuera, tenía una buena propina y debía prepararse para el cambio de turno. Tenía una fiesta a la cual asistir con sus amigos. Quizá alguno supiera algo de ese trazo o que demonios era el PSmD.


End file.
